


Breakfast

by emofor1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, One Direction Imagines, Riding, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofor1d/pseuds/emofor1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall tries to make waffles for breakfast but you have a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

It’s a rainy morning. The sky was grey and the drops of water rhythmically hit the window, creating a lullaby of their own. You woke to the smells lingering in from the kitchen. Smells of breakfast being made. Pans clattering and ‘oh shit’s’ could be heard frequently from Niall’s attempt at cooking for you. You swing your legs over the side of the bed, rounding your back and stretching your legs. Rolling your shoulders to relieve yourself of any knotted up muscles.

You shuffle into the kitchen. Niall is too busy trying to find something in the fridge to notice you quietly you tip toe up behind him. Wrapping your slender arms around his bare torso, he settles into you as you rest your cheek on his muscular back.

“Morning babe,” His raspy morning voice consuming you.

“Surprise?” You say belatedly.

“You aren’t as light footed as you think,” He chuckles lightly, turning around to face you and wrapping his strong arms around your waist, clasping his hands together in the back. He leans down and kisses your forehead sweetly, “How’d you sleep?” He asks.

“Like a baby,” You rest your chin on his chest and smile up at him

“Hungry?”

“Duh,” You say without a hesitation.

“Good,” He quickly pecks your lips, “Because I made cereal.”

“Cereal? Really?” You shoot at him, taking a step back, “How come I heard pans and shit?”

“Well um,” He scratches the back of his neck, “I tried making waffles because I know how much you like them but I made one and tasted it but it wasn’t good, at all,” He huffs in embarrassment, ”I even got a can of whipped cream for them but oh well.”

“Aw baby it’s alright. At least you tried. Wanna go back to bed? It’s still early and I don’t have work ‘til one,” You coo. He nods slightly, looking at his feet. You duck under to give him a sweet kiss then grab his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

You crawl across the bed to your normal spot and Niall joins you shortly after, pulling the fluffy comforter over the both of you. He pulls your hips close to him and your bodies immediately know what to do. Your legs automatically intertwine with his and you line up to become one. You can feel his warm body radiating through his old t-shirt you have on. He feels so soft, so cozy. His hand is resting on your hip, playing with the hem of the shirt.

“I love it when you wear my clothes babe,” He breathes into the back of your neck causing you to shiver. You let out a low hum. His fingertips lightly move across your skin, riding up your shirt a little more with every touch. He kisses the nape of your neck making you smile. His wide hand travels up to your breast. He takes it in his hand and massages it. Every once in a while he kisses your neck or squeezes your nipple making you jump a little bit. He chuckles softly in satisfaction.

You flip over to face him. He looks almost angelic. You reach up and hold his sharp jaw with one hand and kiss him. He kisses back more passionately. As the kiss deepens you feel his hands move impatiently, trying to push your body where he wants you. Eventually you take the hint and swing your leg over to straddle him. He smiles into the kiss happy with your compliance. He reaches around and cups your ass in both hands. He becomes needy for friction and controls your movement. Soon enough you begin grinding on him, hips aligned. Through his boxer briefs you feel his member growing harder. You grind him a little faster then slower, alternating speeds to tease him.

Niall lets out a small groan against your lips, sending you up the wall. You make your way down to his jawline to find his sweet spot. You tease him with love bites here and there, then you find the jackpot. His breath is heavy and panting uncontrollably. Still sucking on the spot your hand travels down his body to the elastic of his underwear. You slip your hand in and wrap around his shaft, using the beads of precum to help lubricate his dick a little more. He whimpers as you tease him. Moving up and down his length, only stopping every once and a while to play with the tip.

“Please,” He huffs, “Baby girl,” You smile then leave his neck to create a trail of kisses down his abs. Next you hook your fingers around the top of his briefs and pull them all the way off. Hungrily you look up at him, making him mutter underneath his breath,”Fuck babe please I’m so hard. Please.”

“At least you’re polite,” You laugh seductively. Without breaking eye contact, you fondle his balls with one hand and take him in your mouth. Taking in the majority of his dick, you lick around his shaft. He grabs your hair and tugs on it up and down until he’s satisfied with your rhythm. He’s almost hitting the back of your throat, causing his hip buck up with pleasure. You suck in your cheeks and pump even faster making sure to pay attention to the nerve-filled tip. You look up just in time to see his eyes roll back and jaw clench. He gasps for air.

“Babe I’m gonna—fuck babe keep going. Your lips feel so good around me,” He shakes out,”Daddy needs to cum, baby girl. I’m gonna—oh my god!” He screams as he reaches orgasm, back arching and pulling on your hair for support. You swallow everything he gives you and lick off any excess on his tip.

“How was that?” You question, climbing your way back up to his face.

“Fuck babe you’re so fucking sexy,” He groans, kissing you hard. He regains your ass in his hands and slowly manages to slide your panties down without breaking the kiss. Smiling into the kiss you break contact for a moment to take off Niall’s shirt that hung loosely on your body. Now the both of you are completely exposed and sticky from the shared body heat. Niall swiftly flips you over onto your back and pins your wrists above your head. He lowers down to your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin. Next his teeth graze over your hard nipples, making you shutter.

“Fuck,” You groan, “Niall, please.”

“Who can make you feel good baby girl? Tell me, where do you want daddy to make you feel good” He demanded. You respond with a whimper as he continues down your stomach and even further to your thighs, bypassing your wet center. “Daddy needs you to use your words,” He reminds you. Leaving more kisses and bites on your inner thighs making you shake, wanting him more and more.

“I-I want,” You gasp for air, “Niall,” He devilishly smirks up at you.

“Want me to eat you out baby girl? Daddy will make you feel so good,” He rasps. You nod uncontrollably, “Use your words,” He says again.

“Eat me out daddy, please!” You finally beg loudly. With that he blows air onto your bundle of nerves, a pleasant surprise. You gasp and grab handfuls of his thick hair. He licks up and down your slit, refusing to show mercy. With one finger he enters the middle of your heat.

“Fuck you’re so wet for daddy,” He moans against your skin, nipping at your clit. You wrap your legs around him to get him closer to you. You can feel his smirk as he does figure eights with his tongue and pumps his finger in and out of you. Soon after he adds another finger and hooks around to find your g-spot. He finds the familiar spot quickly.

“Fuck! Right there! Do that again!” You yelp. He complies, curving his fingers to rub your rough patch. Your legs are shaking uncontrollably and your breath is short. You moan, “Keep going oh my go--please!” He speeds his pace. Your eyes roll back and your legs are still shaking but you manage to keep a tight grip around him. Your mind goes hazy as you peak orgasm, screaming and gasping. Niall keeps licking you as you come down from your high then gives your clit one last sweet kiss before making his way back up to your face. Removing his fingers from you and holding it up to your mouth.

“Taste how good you are baby girl,” He slips his fingers past your lips, not letting you respond. You suck lustfully without looking away from his icy blue eyes. He smiles with satisfaction, “You wanna ride daddy now?” He more demands than asks. You switch spots and get on top. He grabs your hips to lower you down onto him but you resist and tease him as revenge from earlier. He whimpers as you slide his dick along your folds and clit. You smirk at him, knowing he’s dying from impatience. Finally you guide his cock into your wet core. He sighs with relief. His hands grab roughly at your hips, moving you up and down on his throbbing dick.

“You feel so good daddy,” You moan, getting used to his size. He responds with a grunt and thrusts harder than the last.

“Let me see your ass,” He mutters.

“What’s the magic word?” You hiss as you hold yourself down on him, taking him in all at once.

“Pl-please,” He manages to stutter.

“Good boy,” You smile and lean down to kiss him, biting his plump bottom lip before rotating around his cock to face the other way. Using his propped up knees to balance yourself you bounce up and down. First quick and short pulses then long and slow drags. His hands reach around to the front of you and he rubs your nerves leaving you panting. You can feel your walls clutch around him. A second orgasm is quickly approaching and he knows it too. You ride into his fingers, wanting more and more pressure. He keeps busy ramming into you so you can focus on the magic his fingers are working.

Your fingernails dig into is knees and you fall into a blissful orgasm. Your throbbing insides drive him insane. He cums a moment later, bucking up and moaning your name. You lift yourself off his dick and lay tucked next to him back at your initial spooning position. He exhales on the back of your neck and gingerly leaves a couple of kisses then whispers ‘I love you’s’ onto your skin. You crane your neck around to kiss his nose and he scrunches it in response. You giggle lightly at him. A clock on the nightstand shows it’s nearly noon. You turn around to face him and kiss him lovingly.

“That was way better than cereal,” You say into the kiss, feeling him smile against your lips.

“Can’t wait to see what’s for lunch,” He mumbles a moment later. You chuckle knowing you’ll be late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little imagine ;-)


End file.
